Carl Douglas
Carl Douglas (Carlton George Douglas, * 10. Mai 1942) ist ein jamaikanischer Sänger, der seinen größten Hit 1974 mit Kung Fu Fighting hatte. Biografie Carl Douglas wuchs in Kalifornien und Jamaika auf, bevor er nach Großbritannien zog, um das College zu besuchen. Ursprünglich wollte er, wie sein Vater, Marine-Ingenieur werden. Nach seinem Schulabschluss besuchte er mehrere technische Hochschulen auf Jamaica, in den USA und England und machte einen Abschluss auf dem Londoner Polytechnikum. Douglas arbeitete einige Zeit in seinem erlernten Beruf, bevor er von Freunden überredet wurde, etwas aus seinem Show-Talent zu machen. Er veröffentlichte bereits in den 1960er Jahre einige Songs in England, teilweise als Solokünstler, aber auch mit seiner 1964 gegründeten Band "The Big Stampede". Am bekanntesten wurde der Titel Crazy Feeling. Zwei Jahre später lebte er in Spanien, wo er die Band "The Explosions" initiierte. Nach seiner Rückkehr ins Vereinigte Königreich wurde Douglas Sänger der Gruppe "Gonzales". 1972 arbeitete er mit Biddu, einem bekannten Produzenten der Disco-Ära, am Soundtrack des Richard-Roundtree-Films Ahnungslos (Originaltitel: Embassy). Zwei Jahre danach suchte Biddu einen Sänger für die Larry-Weiss-Komposition I Want to Give You My Everything und konnte Douglas gewinnen. Weil kurzfristig noch eine B-Seite gebraucht wurde, komponierte Biddu schnell eine Melodie zu einigen Lyrics, die Douglas, inspiriert von der allgemeinen Begeisterung für chinesische Kampfsportarten Mitte der 1970er Jahre in Anlehnung an Bruce Lees Enter the Dragon und David Carradines TV-Serie Kung Fu, verfasst hatte. In nur zehn Minuten war Kung Fu Fighting fertiggestellt und wurde dann, entgegen der ursprünglichen Absicht, auf Drängen der Plattenfirma sogar zur A-Seite. Zunächst war der Titel in den Diskotheken erfolgreich, wurde dann aber auch von den Radiostationen gespielt. Der Song erreichte Platz 1, sowohl in Deutschland und Österreich, als auch in den USA und in Großbritannien sowie Platz 2 in der Schweiz. Douglas war damit der erste jamaikanische Künstler, der in den Vereinigten Staaten einen Nummer-1-Hit hatte. Insgesamt verkaufte sich die Single weltweit über neun Millionen mal, erhielt einen Ivor Novello Award und löste die Kung-Fu-Welle aus, bei der der Sport und das Tanzen miteinander verbunden wurden. Schnell legte man mit Kung Fu Fighting and Other Great Love Songs ein Album nach, auf dem sich Uptempo-Soul-Titel mit Diskomelodien befanden. Obwohl Kung Fu Fighting die gesamte Karriere des Jamaikaners überragt, hatte er mit Dance the Kung Fu (1974) und Run Back (1977) zwei weitere Hits. Andere bekannte Aufnahmen waren 1977 Love Peace and Happiness und 1978 Keep Pleasing Me. Von Kung Fu Fighting gab es 1995 eine Version der Band Brett zusammen mit Carl Douglas und 1998 eine Version der Formation Bus Stop mit dem Jamaikaner, die in die englischen Top 10 kam. 2008 veröffentlichte Douglas eine Sammlung von neuen Liedern unter dem Titel Return of the Fighter. Der Sänger lebt mittlerweile in Hamburg, wo er eine gutgehende Produktionsfirma besitzt, die Musik für Filme und Werbung liefert. Er tritt außerdem nach wie vor mit seinem Repertoire auf.Carl Douglas @ MySpace Diskografie | | | | }} | | | }} | }} }} | Quellen = Hit-Bilanz, deutsche Chart-Singles auf CD-ROM, Taurus Press Carl Douglas in den Austria-Charts Carl Douglas in den Swiss-Charts Carl Douglas in den UK-Charts Bus Stop feat. Carl Douglas in den UK-Charts Carl Douglas in den Billboard Hot 100 }} Singles * 1972: Ain't No Use * 1973: Crazy Feeling * 1974: Blue Eyed Soul * 1974: Love, Peace And Happiness * 1974: Gamblin' Man / Kung Fu Fighting * 1974: Kung Fu Fighting * 1974: Dance The Kung Fu / Changing Times * 1975: Shanghai'd * 1975: Love, Peace And Happiness / Whats Good For The Goose * 1975: Too Hot To Handle / Girl You're So Fine * 1975: I Want To Give You Everything * 1977: Run Back / Runaway Bus * 1978: Keep Pleasing Me * 1979: Choose Between Two Lovers / Shame * 1986: Kung Fu Fighting (Grasshopper Mix) * 1993: Kung Fu Fighting / In Zaire * 1995: Kung Fu Fighting (Brett feat. Carl Douglas) * 1998: Kung Fu Fighting (Bus Stop feat. Carl Douglas) * 2004: Kung Fu Fighting (Remixes 1) * 2004: Kung Fu Fighting (Remixes 2) * 2004: Kung Fu Fighting (Remixes 3) (Dubblestandart vs. Carl Douglas) * 2004: Kung Fu Fighting Remixes (Dub Drenched Soundscapes) (EP) * 2007: Charmer (Promo) weitere Singles (unsortiert) * Captain Lee * My Simple Heart/Love Insurance Alben * 1974: Kung Fu Fighter (Europa) / Kung Fu Fighting and Other Great Love Songs (USA) (Pye) * 1977: Love Peace and Happiness (Pye) * 1978: Keep Pleasing Me (Pye) * 1994: Kung Fu Fighting (Hot Productions, USA) * 1995: The Best of Carl Douglas: Kung Fu Fighting (Hot Productions) * 1999: The Soul of the Kung Fu Fighter * 1999: Kung Fu Fighting (Delta Distribution) * 2004: Kung Fu Fighting Remixes (Dub Drenched Soundscapes) (Echo Beach) * 2008: Return of the Fighter (Musik Mosaik) weitere Alben (unsortiert) * Carl Douglas Star Discothek Weblinks * Webseite von Carl Douglas * returnofthefighter.com * Carl Douglas bei laut.de * * Carl Douglas bei Discogs (englisch) * Biografie bei Taurus Press * Carl Douglas bei austriancharts.at * Carl Douglas bei swisscharts.com Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Popsänger Kategorie:Disco-Musiker Kategorie:Jamaikaner Kategorie:Geboren 1942 Kategorie:Mann en:Carl Douglas es:Carl Douglas fi:Carl Douglas fr:Carl Douglas hu:Carl Douglas it:Carl Douglas ja:カール・ダグラス ko:칼 더글라스 pl:Carl Douglas pt:Carl Douglas th:คาร์ล ดักลาส Kategorie:Alle Artikel